Hot to Touch
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto realise they have something in common... eachother


Hot To Touch

Ianto Jones had worked for Torchwood Three for less than 5 months and yet it had changed his life in so many ways. Not all in a good way either.

His reasons for joining in the firsts place were purely selfish. He wanted to find a cure for his girlfriend, Lisa Hallett when after the attack on Canary Wharf, she was left half assimilated as a Cyberman. Ianto wanted to find somewhere where she would be safe, out of the way, until Ianto could find someone to help her. And after a few month, he did.

A Japanese Professor said he thought he could help, so when the rest of the team left him alone in the Hub, he took the Professor down to see Lisa.

The electricity kept fluctuating, so Ianto had to go back up into the Hub, as the team were returning and he didn't want them to get suspicious. When he returned to the basement and Lisa, she had tried to assimilate the Professor, killing him. Ianto was distraught, and had to hide the body.

Unfortunately, the power surged again down in the basement and the other members of the team became suspicious, and Lisa was discovered. His boss, Captain Jack Harkness had held him at gunpoint and threatened to shoot him.

In the end, it was Lisa who was shot, after putting her brain into a pizza delivery girl. Ianto was heartbroken.

After the incident, he wasn't fired, as he expected. Instead, he was put on a months suspension.

It was the longest month of his young life.

During the second week, Tosh came round for coffee. During the third week, Owen came round to make sure he was coping okay. He was like a fish out of water. His mind was working overtime. His senses were shot. His thoughts jumbled. He hated Jack Harkness, yet he missed him desperately.

Ianto couldn't understand why. He should be the last person he'd want to see. The man Ianto called a monster. The man who shot Lisa.

After he'd served his suspension, Ianto had put his nose to the ground. Was seen but not heard. Did as he was asked. Worked 18 hour days. He'd forgo days off and spent hours alone down in the archives. He'd transformed it since working at Torchwood.

One morning, just after he'd finished making the coffee, Jack called him to his office.

As Ianto entered the office, Jack told him to sit.

"Am I in trouble, sir?" he asked.

"No."

Ianto frowned.

Jack leaned forward, placing his arms on the desk. "How are you, Ianto?"

"I'm….fine, sir."

"You're very quiet nowadays."

"Not much to say, sir."

"I thinki we can dispense with the 'sir' now."

Ianto forced a smile.

Jack got up and went around the table to perch on the end of the desk beside the young Welshman.

"I went down to the archives last night. I'm impressed. You've done onders with it."

"Thank you, sir….Jack."

"The information Centre is looking good, too."

Ianto tilted his head slightly. "I do my best."

"Yes, you do."

Ianto watched this man beside him. Looked at his strong face. His clear blue eyes. His incredible smile.

God, he loved this man!

And that's when it hit him. He felt hot, flushed and clumsy. Inadequate, young and foolish. But in love, none the less. He couldn't deny it.

Jack smiled at him and he nearly lost it there and then.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed."

"I need to be in the er, archives. Work to do. Better, er, go."

"Ianto?"

"Jack."

"Slow down."

Ianto smiled. "Right. Er, see you, er, later."

Then he was gone.

Jack shook his head and sat back at his desk. "Weird kid."

Once down in the archives, Ianto began to pace. _**God, I can't be in love with Jack! **_he thought. _**What am I thinking? **_Ianto got on with filing and cataloguing, but his mind was elsewhere. _**How could I love another man, I'm not gay, am I? I don't fancy other men. It's him. Only him.**_Thoughts were overloading his mind. He couldn't concentrate. He needed coffee.

Going back up into the Hub, Ianto made afresh pot of coffee. He looked around, but Gwen, Tosh and Owen weren't around.

"They're all out on a hunt," said Jack from behind him.

Ianto turned sharply, almost knocking a mug on the floor.

"Hope that's not mine," Joked Jack.

"Arh, er, no."

"Will you relax."

"Relax, yes," Ianto took a deep breath. "Would….would you like coffee, Jack?"

"Yeah, great. Bring them to my office. We can talk."

Ianto watched as Jack climbed the stairs back up to his office, then he carefully filled two mugs with coffee and followed.

Once Ianto was settled in his chair, Jack began to speak.

"You seem a little nervous, preoccupied. Is everything alright?"

Ianto sipped his coffee and just nodded.

"There's nothing you wanna tell me?"

Ianto's brain was shouting _**No!**_

"Okay."

"So….the others?"

"Oh, Weevil sitting, by Bute Park." Jack tilted his head to one side, "Didn't need us all. I have paperwork to do, so…."

"Delegation," said Ianto.

"My word exactly."

Ianto continued to sip his coffee. "I better go feed Janet when I've finished his," he held up his mug. "She'll be hungry."

"Good idea. I'll go with you. Pay my respects, as it were."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that, sir, er , Jack."

Jack smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. Mmm. What have you added to this Ianto? It's great."

"Cinnamon and a small amount of chilli powder. Just to give it an edge."

"It certainly does that."

"Oh," Ianto looked worried. "not too much I hope."

Jack shook his head. "Just enough. Don't you have the same?"

"Er, no. I mostly do it for you." He looked at his mug.

"Thanks, I didn't know that."

Ianto smiled shyly.

"I know you like industrial strength coffee and it just….helps with the flavour."

They finished their coffee and then Ianto went down to get the food for Janet. On the way, he threw up a few large bars of dark chocolate for Myfanwy. She squealed her delight.

Janet was sat in the corner and stood on seeing Ianto and Jack. She growled at them both, but this was her usual greeting.

"Back, there's a love," said Ianto, opening the cell.

He threw in the food and locked the door again. Janet devoured the food straight away.

"Oh, she's hungry," observed Jack.

"Always is." Ianto couldn't hide his smile.

"You should do that more often. You're too serious for such a young man, Ianto Jones."

Ianto sighed. "There hasn't really been much to smiled about lately."

Jack nodded. "I understand that. But it's all behind you know, isn't it?"

Ianto didn't answer and wouldn't look at Jack.

"Ianto?"

"I try, I really do."

Ianto looked flushed as he watched Jack from almost shut eyes.

They started to move back towards the corridor leading to the stairs, but as they passed the last cell, Ianto pushed Jack roughly up against the thick Perspex, covering his lips with his own. Jack held him at arms length, reading the panic in the young man's eyes. Then he pulled Ianto into a tight embrace, kissing him back. Jack pushed the button on the cell door and it opened. He pulled Ianto inside, pushing him roughly onto the stone bed. Their kisses became long and passionate. Their bodies growing hotter with each kiss, each touch, each minute that passed.

Jack pulled back, looking into Ianto's eyes. They were watery, but full of trust and ….love?

Jack placed a hand against Ianto's cheek. He was on fire.

Hot to touch. Delicious to taste.

Jack wanted more.

In no time at all, they were both naked, in each others arm, kissing, touching tasting. Hands and tongues exploring.

Jack could feel Ianto's heart beating at a rate of knots. His own almost keeping pace.

Ianto was trembling, his hand unsteady against Jack's chest. His fingers tracing the line of Jack's jaw. Soft, delicate fingers.

Jack's own hands weren't idle. He ran a hand over Ianto's smooth back, pulling him to him.

"I…." began Ianto.

"Sshh."

Ianto shook his head, trying to focus on Jack's face. "I love you."

"Don't," said Jack. "You don't have to say that."

"Yes, I do. It's true. I love you."

Jack smiled, kissing the tip of Ianto's nose. "Button nose."

Ianto grinned, beginning to relax.

They lay there for a while, before Jack lay behind Ianto, pulling his body against him.

Like spoons they lay, in each others arms. Content to just lay there. The worries of the world far away. Forgotten.

In that moment, a new love was born. A friendship deepened. A bond strengthened.

Where they would go from here, neither knew. But there was no turning back for either of them.

Not now.

THE END


End file.
